


One Dark Night

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [64]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	One Dark Night

Illya and Napoleon were just about to retire to their respective bedrooms when the apartment was plunged into blackness. Almost immediately, Leona Nicole started crying, “Daddy! Papa! My light went out! I’m scared!”

“Do not be afraid, Leona, I will be right there!” The Russian’s eyes adjusted quickly and he made his way to her room. He picked the three year old up and cradled her in his arms. “See? I am here.” He brought her into the hallway just as Napoleon turned on his flashlight. “Is this just us or another large blackout?”

“As near as I can tell, our block is the only one that’s lost power.”

“Daddy, why is it dark?”

“I’m not sure, Sweetheart, but I’m going to find out.” He pulled his communicator from his pants pocket. “Open Channel F, please. Section IV.”

Seconds later, a female voice came through the device. “This is Miss Bonner, Agent Solo. How can I help?”

“Make some inquiries, please, and find out if Con Ed is aware of a power failure on my block and the cause of it.”

Fifteen minutes later, his communicator chirped. “Good news, Agent Solo. There is no THRUSH involvement or some other devious plot. A transformer overheated and blew. They expect to have the problem resolved before dawn.”

“Thank you for being so efficient, Miss Bonner. And please, call me Napoleon.”

“I’d rather not. I’m an engaged woman, Agent Solo. Good night.” A distinct _click_ let him know she had ended the call.

A snort came from his left where Illya was sitting beside him on the couch with their daughter on his lap. Until they knew better, they thought it best to stand ready for any trouble that might arise. “Finally, a woman who is immune to your charms. We might as well go to bed.”

“Daddy, Papa, I’m scared. It’s too dark in my room. I don’t wanna sleep in there.”

“I have an idea, Leona. How about you, Papa and I all sleep in my room? The dark won’t scare you if you’re with us, will it?”

“No, I like sleeping with you and Papa! I feel like you’re taking care of me. I like that.”

“We do, too. Come. Let us go to Daddy’s room.”

Napoleon led the way with the flashlight and Illya placed Leona in the middle of the bed. They took turns going into the bathroom to put on their pajamas. Illya took Leona to the bathroom and praised her when she used it.

The two men laid on either side of their little girl and Napoleon cut off the flashlight. “You don’t have to worry, My Sweet. Papa and I are here. Go to sleep and we’ll see you in the morning, okay?” he said right before he kissed her temple.

“’K. ‘Night, Daddy.” She leaned toward Papa who bent down to kiss her head. “’Night, Papa.”

“Good night, Daughter.”

The men stayed awake and listened as their child drifted off to sleep. When they were sure she was in dreamland, Illya mused, “We have not done this for awhile. She is almost four. She is starting to not look like a baby anymore. That makes me…sad.”

“I know what you mean, Partner Mine. She’s growing so fast. Tell you what: Next time we’re home, let’s ‘camp out’ in the living room with her. We can even build a small fire to toast marshmallows.”

“Good idea, Napoleon.” He yawned as quietly as he could. “I think I will join her now. Goodnight.”

“Now _that’s_ a good idea. See you in the morning.”

 


End file.
